


Joined Together

by mademoisellePlume



Series: Rachel-Centric Drabbles [6]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoisellePlume/pseuds/mademoisellePlume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nightmare Rachel had not long after the incident with the starfish morph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joined Together

Flesh melted together. Bones twisted together. And I screamed, trying to claw myself away.

So did I.

One left, one right, both screaming in agony and hatred and frustration.

Return? Return to being melded with that weak-willed abomination?

Our torsos were already fused together, and I reached out with claw-like hands, trying to morph into a bear, trying to snag onto something and use it as leverage to rip myself out of the terrible mass that was the two of myself.

Return? To being like that, hot with hatred and fury, ready to kill and maim everyone I could ever love?

One foot snapped into the other, the knees still apart, and I clawed out just trying to hold onto something, to keep from being forced into being the thing I dreaded most.

“Help me! Please, someone help!”

**“If one of you doesn’t come and help me RIGHT NOW I will drink the marrow from your bones!”**

We scream, and we fight and we try not to become me.

No morphing has every been as grotesque as this, as our two bodies trying to bind together, as i try to become one as we fight desperately sto stay apart.

And slowly, inexorably, clawing at the ground, fighting and screaming and pleading…

Fingers fizz.

Joints pop.

Hair braids together.

And just as our ears touch, as the very last part of our seperate entities start to become a single head…

I bolt upright, sweating and breathing hard, eyes wide.


End file.
